


He Wants It

by three_miles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Comeplay, Masturbation, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_miles/pseuds/three_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to watch a porno together... and then things happen. Oh, and Louis is a cumslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinkmeme fill. Although apparently I never actually linked to it in the kinkmeme. Huh. 
> 
> <http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2628.html?thread=2614596#t2614596>

“Why the hell not, we do everything else together,” Liam says, pulling his blanket up a little higher.  
  
He’s the last of the group to hold out; the lads are all spending a long weekend at Harry’s family bungalow, cooped up together in the place where they’ve shared so many good times. They’re all antsy, stuck inside on a Saturday afternoon because of the rain. In the last hour or so they’ve all become increasingly horny, sharing stories about girls they’ve shagged. Louis and Niall are curled up in armchairs, and Zayn, Harry, and Liam are sharing the sofa in between.  
  
When Niall mentions that he can hook his laptop up to the TV and put on some porn he’s downloaded, Harry and Zayn say yes right away. The boys all look to Louis, knowing he isn’t into girls. They’re all sensitive to it, they all feel a bit guilty about the pressure put on Louis to stay in the closet, and they never want him to feel excluded.  
  
“What about you, Lou?” Harry asks. “You alright with this?”  
  
“I can manage,” Louis says, a small smile on his face.  
  
When Liam gives the final okay, Niall jumps up from the couch and starts fiddling with his laptop and some cables, setting it up and connecting it to the television. He’s obviously done it before, because it only takes a minute or two before the image of a busty blonde woman appears frozen on the television screen. One last click of the mouse and the video is live; Niall dives back onto the couch and pulls a duvet up over his lap.  
  
At first it’s all rather silly. There’s a bit of plot at the beginning, something about the girl being a secretary, and the boys all crack jokes about the dialogue and the terrible acting. Even after she’s down on her knees sucking off the “boss,” they’re still murmuring about how ridiculous it is. They start to get quiet, though, as the woman’s clothes come off and the scene gets filthier.  
  
They’re mostly all covered up under blankets, so no one knows who is the first to touch himself, but Harry is the first one to make it obvious.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathes, watching as the woman on screen is spread open, the man licking at her like he’s desperate for it. Harry’s voice puts everyone at ease a little--after he speaks, there are lots of sighs and quiet gasps as they all start stroking themselves steadily.  
  
Harry tries to keep himself from getting too excited, as he doesn’t want to be the first one to come. He distracts himself by sneaking glances at the others. Liam is frowning like he still disapproves, but Harry can see the movement of his hand beneath his blanket regardless. Zayn is rapt, watching the movie with his tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth. Niall is flushed red and looks like he’s about to lose it already. Louis is...  
  
Louis is staring at Harry.  
  
He’s turned his body slightly in the corner armchair, so he’s angled more towards the boys and less towards the TV.  
  
Harry can’t bring himself to begrudge Louis this, even if it makes him feel a bit strange. Louis deals with the four of them parading girls around like it’s nothing, talking about sex casually all the time, going out in public with their girlfriends. Louis deserves to be accommodated, too, Harry thinks. He deserves to see.  
  
Harry pushes his blanket down over his hips, off his lap, and kicks it to the floor, grinning when Louis’ eyes widen. Harry’s already got his shorts pushed down his hips and his cock is out, lying thick and hard in his hand.  
  
“What the hell?” Zayn asks.  
  
“‘S too hot,” says Harry, shrugging. He keeps stroking, feeling his chest swell a little when he notices the way Louis’ jaw has dropped, the way his eyes are trained on Harry’s cock now.  
  
“Fuck it,” says Niall, tossing his own duvet to the floor.  
  
The others follow suit, and at first their eyes are all carefully trained on the movie (except for Louis, who is still shamelessly ogling his bandmates). They’ve all seen each other naked before, dozens of times, but never quite like this. Never when all of them are hard and flushed and horny from a week with no girls and no alone time.  
  
It’s only natural for Liam to peek at Zayn’s cock, to watch his technique for just a second before snapping his attention back to the television.  
  
It’s a coincidence that Zayn lifts his hips off the couch and thrusts into his tight fist as soon as he knows Louis’ watching him.  
  
It’s simply a matter of curiosity when Niall watches Harry circle the head of his prick with his thumb, then tries it for himself.  
  
“Oh, God,” Niall says, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation. He can’t stop himself from doing it again, though, and then stroking himself faster, and he doesn’t want to be the first one to come, either, but someone bloody has to.  
  
“Louis,” Harry says, distracting him from Zayn’s cock. Harry nods to Niall, knowing Louis will want to watch.  
  
Louis lifts up onto his knees so he can see it better, watch Niall come all over his fist. Niall lets out a small, satisfied groan as he comes, but Louis fucking  _whimpers_.  
  
The noise from the television is distracting Harry from what’s going on, so he grabs for the remote with his free hand and turns down the volume.  
  
Zayn laughs, a loud, sudden bark, and Harry furrows his eyebrows at him.  
  
“It’s Louis, mate,” Zayn explains. “He looks like... like a kid who dropped his ice cream cone.”  
  
Harry’s instinct is to tell Zayn to fuck off, because it sounds like maybe he’s making fun of Louis, but the look on Louis’ face is … well, it’s exactly as Zayn described it.  
  
Disappointed. Wanting.  _Hungry_.  
  
“Well maybe you ought to give him yours,” Harry jokes, trying to lighten the mood. But Louis, fucking beautiful, adorable Louis, whimpers again.  
  
It’s quiet for a few seconds, just the sounds of heavy breathing and skin moving over skin filling the room and drowning out the low noise from the video.  
  
“Getting close anyway,” Zayn grunts. “Yeah, if he wants. If you want it, mate,” he says, his eyes locked on Louis.  
  
Harry’s never seen Louis move faster.  
  
He’s down on his knees in front of Zayn in a flash. Louis rests his palms flat on the tops of Zayn’s bare thighs, but Zayn bats them away. Zayn was serious about being close, he’s breathing hard and stroking fast, his eyes locked on the TV screen. When he comes, he’s looking at the girl on the screen, but his fingers are all twisted up in Louis’ hair, holding him steady as Zayn’s cum paints his chin, his neck, and his chest.  
  
“God, he loves it,” Liam whispers, his arm brushing Harry’s as he leans over to get a good look at Louis.  
  
“He does,” Harry says, catching Louis’ attention. “Bet he wants to lick it all up. Don’t you, mate?”  
  
Louis doesn’t answer, just darts his tongue out to try and catch some of the cum on his face. He can’t get enough, so he swipes at it with two of his fingers and then sucks them into his mouth. Harry’s never seen anything like it, never seen such pleasure on someone’s face--Louis’ fucking eyes roll back in his head and he moans around his fingers as he licks them clean.  
  
“Christ,” Liam says, falling against the back of the sofa. The head of his cock is flushed red and he’s squeezing it hard, his arm shaking as he tries to match his touch to the intensity of the moment.  
  
Harry knows what Louis wants, can see it in his eyes, but he knows somehow that Louis won’t ask for it. Harry can’t explain why, but he wants Louis to have this. Wants to give it to him.  
  
“Let him help you out, Liam,” Harry says, nudging the arm that Liam is using to stroke himself. Liam’s eyes open wide and he slows his movements, shaking his head slightly at Harry. “It’ll be good, you know it will. It’ll feel good. Keep your eyes on her,” Harry says, nodding towards the television.  
  
Liam looks annoyed, at first, but the throbbing in his dick and the thick air of  _lust_  in the room are clouding his judgement. He nods at Harry, then looks down to Louis, still kneeling on the floor. “You don’t have to, though, if you don’t--”  
  
And then Louis is scrambling, crawling over Harry’s feet to kneel in front of Liam, and ducking down to lick at the shiny pre-cum covering the head of Liam’s cock.  
  
“God,” Liam squeaks, his hand immediately going to the back of Louis’ neck to pull him in closer. Louis rests a hand on Liam’s hip and the other curls around his own cock, stroking slowly so he can make this last.  
  
The wet sound of Louis’ mouth and the near-constant moans from Liam completely drown out the sound of the video; even though it’s still playing, Harry hasn’t looked at it since Louis left his seat and knelt on the floor. He watches Louis now, happy for him but feeling jealous, strangely possessive, and hornier than he’s ever been in his entire life.  
  
Liam shifts, tilts his hips up to meet Louis’ mouth, and switches the hand that’s fisted in the back of Louis’ hair. The new arrangement blocks Harry’s view and his heart thumps angrily in his chest. He needs to  _see_.  
  
“I want to … Liam, can you just move that arm,” he groans. Liam does as he asks, rearranges himself so Harry can see his short, thick cock sliding through Louis’ red lips. “Fuck, he loves it. He loves it.”  
  
“Fuck, Haz. Yeah,” Liam grunts, lifting his hips further and just fucking Louis’ mouth now. “Shit, Lou, gonna come,” he warns, eyes flickering between Louis and the television.  
  
“He knows. He wants it,” Harry whispers. Liam bucks and whines, his chest flushing bright red, and Harry watches Louis’ eyes flutter in pleasure as Liam starts to come in his mouth. “His face, too.”  
  
Liam blinks, confused, but manages to pull back so the last spurts of his orgasm cover Louis’ cheeks and his lips.  
  
Louis loves it, just like Harry knew he would. He’s blissed out, his face glistening with cum, and Harry’s glad he’s loving it but he can’t fucking think about Louis’ needs anymore, because  _Harry_  needs Louis now.  
  
He grabs Louis by the shoulder and drags him over roughly, watching him stumble as he shifts his position so he’s directly in front of Harry now. “Please, Louis,” he groans, but Louis is already lowering his head to Harry’s lap.  
  
Harry is aware of the movie still playing in the background, of the other lads in various stages of post-orgasmic bliss, of the absolute debauchery of the situation. He’s aware, but he doesn’t give a fuck, doesn’t care about anything except the boy in front of him, sucking Harry’s cock like he’s desperate for it.  
  
He holds Louis’ hair like the other boys had, but not to take control--just to guide him closer, to scratch gently at his scalp when he makes Harry feel particularly good. His other hand cups Louis’ jaw, his thumb swirling circles in the mess of cum on Louis’ cheek.  
  
Harry wants to make this last forever. He doesn’t want it to stop, because he has no idea if this will ever happen again and it’s the best thing he’s ever felt in his whole life. Not just Louis’ soft lips, the wet suction of his mouth--not just the blowjob. It’s this feeling of being so intimately connected with Louis, of knowing exactly what he needs and being able to give it to him. Harry doesn’t want that to end.  
  
His body isn’t listening, though, and his orgasm is barreling down on him fast, too fast. Too fast for him to choose how he’s going to do it, whether he’ll bury himself in the wet heat of Louis’ mouth and come down his throat, or if he’ll pull out and let it splash over Louis’ face, watch his cum cling to Louis’ eyelids and his pretty cheekbones. He doesn’t get to choose, because Louis looks up at Harry with shining blue eyes and Harry can’t hold back.  
  
He moans and whines as he comes, his toes curling and his whole body shuddering, but he keeps his eyes locked on Louis’. Louis swallows around him at first, but quickly pulls off and finishes Harry with his hand, ducking his head to make sure it all hits his skin, that he doesn’t waste a drop.  
  
Harry’s breathing hard, trying to come back down to earth, when he sees the pain in Louis’ eyes. He leans forward so he can see Louis’ fist working furiously over his own cock, thinner than the others boys’ but long and pink and sort of lovely.  
  
“You’re so worked up,” Harry says, his lips close to Louis’ ear. He’s not sure if the others can hear or not, and he doesn’t care. “Never knew how much you’d like this, Louis. What a slut you are for it. Bet you fantasized about this, the lot of us coming all over you.”  
  
Louis whines and nods his head.  
  
“Was it good? Was it what you needed?” Harry asks, tenderly cupping Louis’ face. He swipes at his cum, mixed with Liam’s and Zayn’s, and pushes his thumb into Louis’ mouth. Louis sucks hard, his lips clamped down around Harry’s thumb, and comes with a loud moan that none of the boys can ignore. Even after he stops shuddering, when his cock is spent and softening in his hand, Louis keeps sucking at Harry’s thumb.  
  
No one feels like moving, and the boys lie around for a few minutes, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s lap. Eventually Niall gets up to use the loo, and he stops to shut off his laptop on the way. Zayn switches the television back to football, and Liam cracks a joke about one of the presenters, and the atmosphere starts to feel normal again.  
  
Harry knows, though, that his “normal” has shifted. His focus is on the boy smiling happily, curled up at his feet, and on the unexpected warmth and tenderness spreading through him. He’s not sure what will happen, what will feel normal after this, but he knows he wants to explore whatever it is with Louis.  
  
“I think I need a shower,” Harry says, shifting so Louis knows to move out of the way. He stands, tugging his pants up over his hips to cover himself, and looks down. “You coming, Lou?”  
  
“Yeah,” Louis says shyly, scrambling to his feet. “I think I need it more than you.”  
  
Harry takes his hand and leads him down the hall, into the small bathroom, and closes the door. He bends to start the hot water tap in the shower and then pulls the curtain closed--they’ve all learned the hard way that the water takes a minute or two to heat up. When he turns back to Louis, he finds him leaning against the door looking shy.  
  
“What’re you doing, Harry?” Louis asks, looking him in the eye. “You don’t have to do this, you know? Take care of me, or whatever?”  
  
Harry is surprised that Louis doesn’t get it--doesn’t see how much Harry wants this, too. He stalks forward, presses his body against Louis’, and kisses him fiercely.  
  
“I don’t know what I’m doing, exactly,” Harry admits, shaking slightly as he threads his fingers through Louis’. “I just know... I know something’s different now, that I feel differently about you and us and... I just don’t want to be without you right now. So get in the shower and let me clean you up, and then we can take a nap, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Louis says, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Thanks, Hazza.”


End file.
